To be His Warmth
by Wuxiing
Summary: Sasuke always thought her name should have been Yuuki, after the milky white snow, when he first laid eyes on her. However, he soon realized the name given to her since birth, Hinata, fit just perfectly. She is his sunny place after all.


_Achoo_ , bringing his ice cold fingers up to brush against his nose, Sasuke groans at his predicament. Shuffling into the living room he checks the temperature in his apartment.

 _36 degrees?,_ He inwardly exclaims, _That must be why I've been feeling like a pile of dog shit. It's way too cold in here. Ugh, I have to remind myself to call the landlord about the darn heater._

Shaking his head, he brings the cuffs of his sweater down to cover his hands. Taking staccato steps to the kitchen, Sasuke opens the fridge door and peers inside. He groans, for what it seemed like the tenth time this morning, having a look of annoyance at the barren shelves. Sasuke was a very independent person but he sure missed his mother's home cooked meals. Grunting a noise of disappointment, he reaches into the top cabinet to retrieve a packet of instant ramen.

 _One day I will die and when the autopsy is performed on me they will only be able find this crap in my stomach_ , he snickers. After finishing his oh so wonderful meal, Sasuke decides it's going to be a lounging day. Grabbing a bag of already opened chips, he heads to the couch. Plopping down onto the soft cushion, he turns the TV on.

"- so as you can see, it will be very chilly today and there will be snow storm around 12 p.m. today, folks! Our monitors show that we will get at least ten inches of snow in a matter of a couple hours, so please plan accordingly and stay safe! Thank you for tuning in to channel 6, stay warm and have a wonderful day."

Sasuke was really, really tired of groaning but he couldn't help but do it again. _No way in hell I am going to do any shoveling today._ However, he new he was going to be the first one in this neighborhood to be out there shoveling.

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Turning the TV off, Sasuke stalks to the door, _who could it be at this hour?_ Opening the door, he feels the breeze fly in but isn't fazed by it, as it feels just as cold in his house. Peering down at the uninvited guess, he waits for them to talk.

"O-oh hello, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to give you some tomato soup… I heard going to be quite a storm later on…" She fidgets with the pot in her down as she feels his gaze.

"There's a storm coming and your solution to it is to give me tomato soup." Sasuke retorts, rather than questioning.

She gasps and finally looks him in the eye, "U-uhm no, n-not really… I just wanted to give you something to stay warm. But I guess you don't need it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She begins to turn away but Sasuke reaches out to take the pot from her hands. She winces at how cold his fingers felt.

"Don't be silly, Hinata." He pulls the pot closer to him, absorbing the warmth it still radiates with, "Thank you. I'll enjoy it to the very last drop."

The corner of Hinata's lips rise up and her eyes crinkle, "I hope you'll enjoy it, Sasuke-kun!" He takes in her bright but timid smile and grunts yeah, yeah. "I'll get going now. Stay w-warm."

He nods and stares off at her as she walks away. Should he have invited her in as a welcome? No, it would have been too much of a hassle and it's way too cold in his house. He could just imagine Hinata trying to keep warm with her itty-bitty hands and her oversized jacket of hers.

 **A.N. Hello guys! I just wanted to introduce myself my name is Sumi. I have been reading SasuHina fanfics for quite a while now and for some reason decided to write one of my own. I'm basing this fic in the winter because it's been blizzarding where I am right now and started to imagine the adorable SasuHina interactions as I was shoveling the snow, hehe.**

 **Oh and, I probably won't be able to keep Sasuke and Hinata in character for my life, as I think 'cold-but-has-a-soft-side' Sasuke is the best kind of Sasuke and 'shy-but-totally-knows-how-to-kick-ass' Hinata is the best kind of Hinata.**

 **This story will probably be a two or three-shot, I haven't decided yet. I just hope you stick with me and we can bask in the euphoria that is SasuHina!**


End file.
